Daryl's Nightmare
by couarge09
Summary: After one too many drinks at a bar, Daryl time travels to the future. He is confused as to how he got here in the first place and why the hell the farmer's daughter was in his bed. Read to find out what happens next
1. Chapter 1

"This last drink I'm going to give to you. After that I want you out of here," the bartender said as he passed Daryl the glass of beer. He wasn't even at his limit, but the bartender already decided he had enough of him. Instead of arguing with him, Daryl just nodded and quietly sipped the drink. He was exhausted from work and stressed about that fact that his brother was in jail at the moment. Daryl tried telling Merle not to go through with the deal, but Merle didn't listen to him. Merle just laughed at him and called him Darylina. Now that his brother was locked up again, Daryl felt stressed out even more than he was before.

After drinking the last sip of beer, he got up out of his sit and stumble towards the exit. He wasn't drunk now, he was only tipsy. He only had about 5 beers before being refused another one. Once outside, he got on his motorcycle and rode home. Pulling up to the beaten up trailer, which he shared with Merle, he got of his bike and headed inside. He was glad that he hadn't gotten shit faced drunk because he had work tomorrow morning and he didn't want to fix cars with a hangover. The first thing Daryl did once inside was collapse on the lumpy couch that he brought at a yard sale. He didn't care about his back hurting tomorrow morning; all he wanted to do was sleep.

I woke up the next morning with sun shining directly on face. Covering half of my face from the sun while checking my phone, I saw that I only had a before I was supposed to be at work. Getting up I felt my back crack as I stretched my entire body, sleeping on that damn couch hurt like hell but it was better than nothing. After taking a quick shower and a piss, I headed out the house to work. I didn't really feel like eating breakfast and there wasn't really much to eat. I needed to go hunting later. As soon as Daryl stepped through the door, Dale, his boss called him over. Daryl went to his office to see what was up. He knew he wasn't late and he didn't need to clock in until 9:00 a.m. and it was only 8:57.

"Daryl, good thing you arrived early. I need you to do something for me."

"What do you need me to do?" Dale fixed something on his desk before looking directly at him.

"I need you go to this address and fix this guy's truck," Dale said while handing him a note with the address on it. What the hell was the first thing that popped in my head. We don't go to people's houses and fix their cars, they come to us. Who the hell did this person think he was? Dale could see the look on the Daryl's face and spoke before I could say something I regretted.

"He is a friend of mine and he has no one else to bring it down here. He would himself, but he broke his leg a while ago and his son out of town." Dale said trying to explain the situation.

"If he broke his leg like ya said he did, then why does his truck need fixin?" How the hell could a man drive with a broken leg. Dale just smiled and said,

"He's planning on giving it to his daughter for her 19th birthday. I know Hershel Greene well and he wouldn't lie about that. Also, I'll give you a bonus if you do it."

Daryl still wasn't convinced, why the hell did he have to do it? There was Martinez, Zach, and other guys that worked with him. Why specifically him?

"Look boy, I see something good in you and I'm planning on retiring soon. I need to know that the shop will be handled well. I've known you for 10 years and I must say you're better than the other guys. I trust you to do this well, please don't fail me now."

"Yeah, I'll help." As soon I said that, I accepted the note in Dale's hand with the address on it. I was supposed to be there as soon as my shift started, which it already had fifteen minutes ago. After clocking in, I got on my bike and drove to the destination. 15 minutes later, I was in front of a big old farm house. This house looked like something you seen on Tv. As soon as I turned off my engine, the man that was named Hershel stepped outside with the help of some woman next to him.

"Hello, I'm Hershel Greene and this is my wife Anette. You must be the guy Dale sent," He said with his hand stretched out.

"Daryl," I said shaking his hand. After shaking hands we headed to his garage where he showed the truck that brought me here. It was a 1971 Chevrolet but it was in bad condition. The car looked like it hadn't been touched for about 10 years or more. This guy had to be joking if he expected me to fix this car. The engine was already probably long gone, it will take a miracle for me to fix this car. Also, didn't Dale say he was giving it to his daughter for her 19th birthday? I wondered what 19 year old girl would like this?

"I know it's in bad shape, but the engine is still running. I had my son test it before he went out of town. I think it needs an oil change, maybe a new battery, and a new paint job, which I'll do after you finishing fixing this car."

"It is in bad condition, but I'll see what I can do." After saying that he left me to get to work on fixing the car. Throughout the day, I wasn't disturbed at all only once when his wife brought me some refreshments. I thanked her and took a small break. It was only 2:00pm and all I got done so far was not much, but it was something. I wouldn't finish today because I needed to get some more parts from the shop. I'd probably be done by tomorrow. My thoughts were interrupted by someone singing.

 _"Let go of Julie, and take my hand. Let go, it's time to be my man. Let go of Julie, and kiss my face. She's standing; she is standing in my place."_

I was little annoyed by the singing, but whoever it was had an amazing voice. Before I knew it I was outside following the source of where the sound was coming from. I stopped only see a girl with pale blonde hair, singing while playing her guitar on the porch. So this must be the daughter he's planning on giving his car too. I wondered if she even likes a gift like that. She seemed like one of those girls who were a real bitch in h **i** gh school. He would know because he had a crush on of them before and she ended up being a real bitch.

Daryl didn't notice that it was now silent, that the girl had stopped singing. Once he realized he looked back at her to notice she looking at him. It was silent for a while before she spoke,

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you. I know you're fixing Daddy's car and all." Taking a real good look at her face now, she had big blue eyes. He thought her beautiful and only that because he knew he was way too old for her. He was about 35 years old and he didn't want to get into any trouble. He already run into trouble multiple times with sheriff Grimes and he didn't want to see him again.

"It's ok. I just wanted to see who was singing, that's all. You have a beautiful voice," After saying that I walked back to the garage not waiting for her response. It was about 5:00 pm when he finished all that he could do. He told Hershel that he will be back tomorrow and left the farm house. He decided instead of heading home, he would visit the bar he went to yesterday. The same thing that happened yesterday happened again today. The only difference was when he left it was raining. When he got home, he immediately crashed on the couch, but before drifting off to sleep he thought about his day. He thought about the man's daughter, but immediately shook those thoughts away. She's only 18 and he here was thinking about her like some old creep. He eventually fell asleep after a few minutes.

The next morning he woke up to being covered with a blanket and the sound of someone snoring quietly next to him. What the hell happened? I don't remember taking nobody home or going to someone else's house. He turned around and nearly jumped out of the bed at who he saw. It was the man's daughter. Did I come back to their house again late at night? No, I know wasn't drunk and even if I was I wouldn't be stupid enough to do this shit. He looked under the blankets and saw that he had nothing but his boxers on. His suspicion had been confirmed. He wasn't one to run, but seeing the situation he was in he had no other choice. He got off the bed the slowly, so he wouldn't wake her up.

As he was putting on his pants, he heard her stir and heard her mumble something under her breath. Oh shit, she's about to wake up soon. He quickly throw on his shirt and just as he was about to leave, she woke up.

"Honey, where are you going? You don't have to be at work for another hour. Come back to bed and maybe we could do round two," she said with a seductive smile on her face. Was this girl trying to kill me? If he father knew what we was doin up her, I would even have a chance to put on my shirt.

Before Daryl could say something, a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes came into the room.

"Now, Sophie, what did I tell you about barging in like that? What if mommy and daddy were inappropriate? "The man daughter said now scolding the little girl. Daryl didn't hear much after that because the word daddy stuck in his head. Daddy who the hell was daddy? The man only man in the room was him and it couldn't be him. What kind of nightmare was he in.

 **A/N: It's been a while since i wrote a fanfic, but i decided to since i'm in the bethyl shipping mode and i felt like there's no more stories left for me too read. This is my first time writing a bethyl fanfic, so let me know what you think.**

 **Credit: Julie by Emily Kinney.**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't stand around any much longer because I knew the next thing that would come out of my mouth wouldn't be good. I ran out the house ignoring the woman that was calling me to come back. I didn't care if her pa saw me; all I know is that I needed to get out of there. Once outside, I saw my motorcycle parked in the driveway; I hopped on it and drove off not looking back. I was pulling up into the drive way of my old beaten up trailer. As soon as I got off the bike, I breathe a sigh of relief. At least now that crazy girl or her dad won't be able to find me. I opened door and was shocked to see Merle just lounging on couch.

"Merle, what the hell are you doing here?." Wasn't he supposed to be in prison? Don't tell me escaped now. Merle was shocked to see me but a smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, if it isn't my baby brother. Is this how you greet me after running off with that blonde bimbo?"

"What da hell are you talkin about?" Blonde, the only blonde that came to mind was the one he woke up next to this morning. How the hell did he know if he was referring to that girl .

"Are you okay? Did ya finally come to yer senses and stop playing fairytale?"

"I ain't ever played fairytale with no women and I don't know what you're talkin about."

"Well, how about we go down to the bar and get ourselves a drink?" Merle suggested. He got off the couch getting ready to head for the door. Drinking? Drinking seemed to be the thing that put him in this mess. Unlike his brother, Daryl preferred to stay away from trouble.

"Nah, I'm just gonna stay here," I said.

"Suit yer yourself, Darylina." Merle said before he left. Once merle was gone, I checked my phone. I almost threw it the ground when I saw what the background picture was. It was of him, the blonde girl, and the little girl smiling together. Who the hell was playing this kind of sick joke on him? I was going to delete the picture when I saw that the time read 9:15 a.m. , holy shit I'm late for work.

I got on my bike and drove straight to work. As I was heading to work I couldn't help but think what a crazy day it's been so far. First, merle is out of prison and I still don't know how. Second, I woke up next to a customer's daughter. Could this day get any worse, I thought to myself. It seems like my thoughts were answered because when I pulled up to the shop it was closed. What the hell? Dale usually came in around 6:00 a.m., so why was the store closed. As soon as I got off my bike, I was greeted by Martinez.

"You're late, can you open the shop so we can get started already?" he asked. Open the shop? I don't own this damn shop. Was this guy high or something?

"You know I don't own this damn store. Where is Dale?" I asked.

"Man, you need to lay of the liquor. Dale died 4 years ago and he gave the shop to you. Now, can you please open the shop before customers come?" I looked around and saw most of the guys I worked with looking at me. I didn't know what to do because I didn't have the key and what did he mean by four years had passed. I didn't have much time to think because a truck pulled to the shop. I nearly shit myself when I saw the young woman from earlier step out of the vehicle.

"Hey, Martinez. I see the shop is still not open because someone forgot their keys," the woman said holding up the keys in her hand.

"Thanks, Beth." Martinez said before walking over to her and taking the keys, but before he left he whispered something in her ears. Once he was gone, the young woman ,who name is Beth, walked up to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked while putting her hand on my face. I moved away quickly causing her hand to drop to her side. I could see hurt appear on her face but it quickly disappeared.

"Daryl, what's wrong with you? You can tell me," she said stepping closer.

" I don't know what you want from me girl?" I said. She couldn't just pretend that this morning never happened.

"What I want is for you is to tell me what's wrong?" She said.

"What's wrong is I slept with you and if yer father sees me talking to you, I'm going to be a dead man." Her response made me confused because she started to laugh as if I had told a joke,

"Honey, I don't think my father would say something to a married couple."

Married? When the hell did I get married? Was I in some alternate timeline or I did I jump into the future. I shook all those crazy thoughts from my head and said,

"Look, I don't want to play any games. I know I didn't marry any 19 year old, so can you please stay away from me."

"Daryl, stop acting like this" she said with a serious look on her face.

"Acting like what? It was a one night stand and that's all it's ever gonna be. I don't love you and we aint married."

"Fine," she said before storming off to her car and driving off. Once she was out of sight, I let out a sigh that I didn't know that I had been holding. Married? Dixons don't get married especially since everyone in town think we're nothing but low-life rednecks. I decided not to think any further on that, but to think about what Martinez said earlier. Dale was dead, that couldn't be true. I was just speaking to him the other day. Instead of heading inside the shop for work, I decided to go pay dale a visit instead. I been to this man house once or twice but I remember where it was exactly. All I know it was a small home similar to a cabin. I pulled in front of the house, making sure to park my bike next to the mailbox.

I knocked on the door and waited but no one answered. I tried calling his phone, but it was no longer in service. I tried knocking again expecting a different outcome, but I got the same reply. Before leaving I saw a sign that said Foreclosure. After seeing that sign, I don't know what came over me but I kicked the sign down and began to destroy things that were around me. I grew tired and fell on the ground. It wasn't long before I heard the police sirens approaching. I didn't feel like making a move because I didn't do anything wrong. This house was abandoned so I wasn't trespassing.

I heard a car park and the crunch of someone's boots stepping in the grass. The figure stood over me. The figure was none other than Sheriff Rick Grimes. I felt like laughing at how horrible this day was getting.

"Daryl, I didn't think it would be you. I got a call that a crazy man was destroying things in front of an abandoned home. I just didn't think that man would be you." Sheriff grimes looked a little different than the last time I saw him. The last time I saw him his face was bare, but now he had a full beard. He continued to look at me waiting for a response but once he saw I wasn't going to speak he said,

"I'm going to give you a warning, since I know you have a 4 year old girl waiting at home for you and I don't want to change her perception of you. I-"

"So, it's true…" I said interrupting him.

"What's true?" He asked now confused.

"Dale's dead."

"If you are you referring to the man that used to own this home, then yes." He looked like he wanted to say something else but he decided not to. He just told me not come here again or else he's going to have to take me in. As soon as he was gone, I got up and got on my bike. I headed back to the old trailer hoping that Merle wasn't there. When I got home I saw that merle still wasn't back. At least one thing is going my way.

I'm in the future. I'm really in the future; I didn't know who to talk to about this. I could talk to Merle but he wouldn't believe me. Sheriff grimes would probably think I'm on some drug and definitely take me in. The only option I had left was Beth, who was my "wife". I didn't feel like finding her because how shitty I treated her earlier. I decided I was going to wait it out; maybe this is just one shitty dream.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As far as this story is going I don't think it's going to be very long, probably 10 or 9 chapters. I'm still trying to figure it out. I hoped you enjoyed it. Also, I like feedback and if you have any critiques please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

A loud noise coming from the kitchen caused me to jump straight out of my bed. Who the hell was in my kitchen? I picked up my crossbow that was on the floor next to my bed. I gently crept out of my room; I was prepared to shoot the asshole who decided to rob me. I felt like an complete idiot when I saw that it was Merle. So, I guess I'm still in the future and I probably will remain here for a while. Tossing my crossbow on the couch, I entered the kitchen. I checked the fridge but there was nothing except for a can of beers.

"Hungry?" Merle said.

"Why do you care?" I asked before shutting the fridge.

"No reason. Just wanting to know if you wanted to go hunting?"

"Sure."

Our house wasn't too far from the woods, so it only took us a few minutes to get there. Merle and I split off in our separate ways because two was already too much of a crowd when hunting. I went walking around quietly in circles before I heard the sound of a twig snapping. I looked in the direction where the sound was coming from and saw a deer. _Jackpot_ , I thought to myself. I slowly approached the deer. I stopped at a reasonable distance that would allow to get a perfect kill and the deer won't notice me. I was prepared to shot a bow at it, but a loud gun rang and I saw the deer collapse to the ground.

What the hell? As I lowered my crossbow, I saw merle holding up the deer by its neck, smiling at me. Asshole.

"The hell man, you saw me aiming for that deer?"

"Don't get upset little brother, How's about when we get home we can talk about our feelings?" Merle said.

"Screw you," I said before turning around and walking back to our trailer. By the time I got back home, I realized it was already afternoon. I spent almost half the day hunting, but it was a good thing because now I have food that's going to last almost close to a month. I also forgot that I had work today, but it doesn't matter since I'm the owner of the store.

"So, what's up with you and your girl?" Merle asked.

"Nothing." Nothing was ever going to happen between us, no matter if I'm the future.

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"Why do you even care?" I asked mild annoyed. Why was merle asking all these questions? Our conversations were usually a few words unless it was serious.

" I care because you're my little brother," he said with a smile on his face.

"Bullshit." I didn't believe him for not one second, he wanted something and I didn't know what it was.

"Ha-ha, I guess you figured out that I want something. And that something is for you to come with me."

"Come with you where?"

"I got deal and normally I would handle it by myself but I'm not too sure about these guys."

"Fuck off." I wasn't going to any more messes with merle because they usually ended up with me or him in jail.

"Oh c'mon, us Dixons have to stick have to stick together."

"I aint gonna be part of yer plan," I said before heading out of the house. I didn't know where I was going but I needed to get away from here before I was convinced by him. I pulled to shop, despite the fact that it closes in 30 minutes.

"Look who's here boys," Martinez said out loud announcing my presence. I just ignored him and headed straight into dale's old office. It wasn't long before Martinez walked in shortly after me.

"So, what's the problem man?" he said before tossing the keys on the desk.

"What problem?" I asked. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to ask but I was hoping it just wasn't that.

"Don't play stupid, Dixon. You have been missing work and I noticed the fight between you and your wife."

"Nothing." I said.

"Yeah right, I-."

"Get the hell out of my office before I fire yer ass, "I said cutting him off. Martinez gave me one last look before walking out the office. Why hell couldn't people just leave him alone? The girl that was supposed to be his wife has been doing exactly that but people can't seem to follow example. He sat down on the chair and I saw a bunch of papers stacked on his desk. I guess I better get started. As I was about begin my work, my phone started to ring. I ignored it the first time, hoping that the person would get the hint but it started to ring again.

"What is it?" I said answering the phone not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"I don't know if this will mean anything to you, but our daughter ran away." I recognized that voice immediately. It was the women that it supposedly married too, it was Beth. I didn't know how to feel at the moment at what she just said.

"Alright. Tell me where you are I'm coming." Once she told me where she was I hung the phone. Even though i don't have any memories of helping raise this child, it was my future kid after all. I pulled up to the police station and saw her speaking to Officer Walsh. Even in the future, there was something about this guy that pissed me off. As I was walking closer I heard a bit of their conversation.

"Don't worry Ms. Dixon, we will do everything thing we can to find your daughter," he said while placing a hand on her shoulder. Something about seeing him place his hand on her shoulder caused me to walk a little faster.

"Daryl Dixon," he said while removing his hand off her shoulder.

"What?" I said.

"I was just telling your wife that there is already a team out there searching for your little girl. I'm going to do everything possible to find her," he said with a smug look on his face. I wanted to smash his face, but I rather not since I was in front of the police station. I decided to turn my eyes to the women who called me here.

"I didn't think you'd come," she said looking at me. I wasn't shocked when she said that. The last time I saw her I told I wanted nothing to do with her. She looked different from when I saw her the other day. It looked like she hadn't slept at all and that she had been crying.

"I'll call you guys if anything comes up," Officer Walsh said before walking away. Once he was gone, she broke down crying. I didn't want to see her crying anymore, so I pulled her close to me. She continued to cry on my shoulder for a while before she stopped.

"Sorry," she said.

"Nothing to apologize about."

"I know, but I feel like such a bad parent. One moment I was making dinner while she was watching T.V.; then the next minute I look back, she's gone."

"Wait, so she's been gone since yesterday? "I said realsing my hold on her.

She just nodded confirming my suspicions. If she was gone since yesterday, then why was just hearing about this today.

"I didn't want to bother you, since you were in a mood," she said answering the question I was just about to ask. The memory of me telling to get away caused a bad feeling to for in my chest.

"Sorry," I said not really looking at her.

"It's ok." It was quiet for a while before an idea popped in my head. We didn't need know damn police, I'm a good tracker and I bet I can find her faster than the police can.

"C'mon," I said while walking back to my bike. I looked behind me to see if she was following and sure enough she was. I pulled up in front of the house where it all began. Once I got off the bike, Beth lead me too back yard which had a direct entrance to the woods.

"I figured she ran through here, but when I checked last night I couldn't seem to find her." I looked towards the ground seeing Beth's footprint and tiny footprints. The tracks were old, but it's only been a day so there's stills more time to try to find here. I waved my hand to signal her to follow me as I followed where the footprints leads to.

"Sophie!" Beth called out as we followed the tracks. It wasn't long before the tracks disappeared and we were standing in the middle of the woods.

"No more tracks huh?" Beth asked. I nodded in response. I expected her to cry, but instead she sat on the ground.

"You know… she loved coming out here with you, "she said while looking at the ground. I wasn't really sure how to respond to that.

"She's used to say she's going to be hunter just like daddy," she said. I looked at her and saw her fighting back the tears in her eyes.

"Now she's gone. I don't even know where she is. She could be hurt for all I know."

"Don't worry, we will find her." After I said that something inside of her snapped.

"Don't worry? That's all you can say. It's because of you she's missing. All yesterday she kept asking where you where? And guess what I couldn't answer because I wasn't too sure either. So, don't you dare tell me not to worry," she said looking at me. Tears ran down her face as she looked at me. I could tell she badly hurt and that made me feel bad. I wish I could feel more but I couldn't.

"Sorry," I said not knowing what else to say.

"Sorry? That's all you can say."

"What else do you want me to do? I ain't a genie I can't magically make her appear. I want to find her too," I said getting annoyed at the fact that she blaming me for everything.

"I guess this is what I get for marrying so early. I guess Jimmy was right when he said I would find nobody better than him," she said. I didn't know who the hell this jimmy character was but that statement seemed to piss me off.

"What more do you want from me, girl? I'm out here looking for our daughter too! I didn't know I had a daughter since yesterday. I do not know what kind of fucked up timeline or future I'm in , but I'm here helping you, "I said. I slowly regret what I was just said.

"Future," she said wiping the tears off her face.

* * *

 **A/N: I honestly wasn't planning on writing till friday, but i decided what the heck. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, if you do make sure to leave a review telling me what you think. Thanks for reading. Also. thank you to all the people who decided to follow this story really means a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Future. What do you mean by future?" I really wish I hadn't spoken.

"Nothing," I said trying to avoid the conversation.

"Daryl, what do you mean by future?" she asked again. Why couldn't she just let it go? I really didn't want to have this discussion right now. I tried walking away but she grabbed my hand,

"Daryl, I'm going to ask one more time. What do you mean by future?" I know she was going to keep bugging me about, so there was no longer any point trying to avoid it. Once I turned around to face her, I saw the look of concern on her face.

"Listen it isn't important, right now we need to find Sophie. I'll tell you later." The story was too long to tell and plus it was starting to get dark soon. I don't mind being out in the woods late at night, but I'm not sure about Beth.

"Ok." That was the last word she said before we continued looking again. The sun had already gone down and we had no luck. We were headed back to her house, when I heard a faint cry in the distance. I stopped walking which caused Beth to bump into me. What is it? She asked but I put a one finger up to my mouth, signaling her to be quiet. It was dead silent the only thing you could hear was the sound of a cricket. That's when the faint cry came again this time it didn't stop. I followed the sound of where the crying was coming from. As I got closer the faint crying sound grew louder.

I ran towards the sound and almost tripped. I looked down and saw Sophie curled up on the ground. Beth picked her up as soon as she saw her. Beth cried as she held Sophie in her arms. I just watched, shocked that I found her and relieved that she wasn't hurt.

"Mommy, I'm scared," I heard her whisper. Instead of responding, Beth held her even closer. In that moment I knew it was time for me to accept that I was going to remain in the future and by me denying it, it almost cost my daughter's life.

* * *

We eventually went to the hospital to get Sophie checked out. The doctors said she had a slight concussion that could have been caused by her tripping over something and hitting her head really hard, but other than that she was fine. Right now, I was sitting in the waiting area while Beth was in the room with her. Even though the doctors said she'd be alright, they still wanted to keep her in the hospital for the night to make sure that she was truly ok. I felt like objecting but the look on Beth's face said she wasn't taking any risks.

I felt like I should be in that room with her right now, but I still weird about it. I just accepted my faith and I felt like going in there would push me even further than I wanted to be pushed. I was sitting in the waiting for about 1 or 2 hours or even more before Beth came out the room. She looks physically and emotionally drained. I don't know what came over me but I pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," she said after we pulled apart from each other. I just nodded not knowing what else to say.

"I'm going home to change out of these clothes, but I'll be back."

"I'll go with you," I said. She looked like she didn't want to come too but she just nodded and walked away. I think that it is my cue to follow her and I did.

As soon as we pulled to the house, I felt uneasy because the times I've been here it wasn't for good situations. I shook of that uneasy feeling because I wasn't a little bitch. I followed her into the house. It's been a while since I've actually been inside the house, the first time I didn't want get chance to really look at it because I was in a rush not to get killed. But now really looking at it, it looked comfortable. I headed for the couch in the living room and sat down. Beth appeared out of the kitchen.

"Um…, I'm going to take a shower. I shouldn't be too long," she said before leaving me alone. It must be really weird treating me like a guest since this is my home after all, but I don't remember living here.

 **A/N: Sorry for this really short chapter, but I've been busy with school lately. I don't know when I'm going to update again but it probably should be soon. I didn't want to miss more than 3 weeks without posting another chapter because that's how I lose interest and this story will never be updated. Till next time**


	5. Chapter 5

While she was in the shower, I decided to look around my "house" or shall I call it a new home? Who the hell decided to send a Dixon into the future and think everything was going be alright. I ain't like none of those fancy boys you see in the movies, that hop in the future and gotta save the world. The only thing I've done so far was run away like a little bitch and finally come to accept my fate. My fate which is the fact that married some girl I knew to be younger than me, this is the kind of luck I have.

As I was walking around the house, a portrait caught my eye. It was of me, Beth, and infant Sophie , standing in front of the house we're currently living in. I had stupidest grin on my face and so did Beth. If you came to me with this picture I wouldn't have thought that it was me. I guess future me is happier than present me, which is a good thing.

"That was last picture Daddy took before he passed." I nearly lost my shit but didn't show it. I turned around to see Beth standing behind me. Her hair was damp; she was wearing a big black hoodie and blue jeans. She looked different from the Beth in the photo; the girl standing in front of me looked tired and sad compared to one in the photo. I guess I'm partially to blame for her appearance.

"How did he die?" I asked. I wasn't usually the one for prying and shit, but since this going to be my new life I might as well know.

"He got in a car accident….." she said. She looked at as if I should already know this information. She was going to ask another question and I had a feeling I probably knew what it was.

"We should get goin, don't want her to be alone in that place for so long," I said. I started heading towards the door.

"Wait," she said calling out to me. I stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Daryl, please we need to talk," she said almost sounding like she was begging me. I felt disgusted at the thought of her begging me to do something. I wasn't anyone special , so no one should be having begging me to do something. I just nodded and took a seat on the couch. She took a seat at the far end of the couch. I could tell she probably wanted to sit closer but seeing how I reacted in the past made her wary of me.

We sat in silence for a while before she finally spoke,

"What did you mean by future?" Shit, couldn't the first question been something else like why did you run away from me? I'm still trying to figure this future thing out.

"I ain't from here, girl. You might think I'm crazy, but where I'm from nobody wants to be around a Dixon; better yet, not even married to one." She looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"What do you mean you're not from around here?"

"I mean that I'm from the past and somehow I got here." I wanted to say more but I don't know if she believed any of things I just said right now.

"I believe you," she said as if she had read my thoughts.

"Why?" I said now asking the questions.

"Well, for starters my Daryl or future you wouldn't have run away that morning. Also, he would remember that he owns a business and Sophie wouldn't have run way. Not that I'm blaming you entirely for Sophie's running away."

"Sorry," was all I could say in that moment. She just nodded understanding and accepting my apology. We sat in silence again, but this time I was the one to break it.

"How did I end up getting married to you? How did we even end up together?" I probably sound like dick asking that question but I was curious to know. From the last time I saw her she was about to turn 19 and I was 35. Now she looked to be at least 25 and I had to be 41. How did an old shit like me get with her without being put into jail?

That question caused a small smile to appear on her face; just seeing her smile made something inside of me stir.

"Funny story actually, after you helped my dad with the truck. My mom invited you to stay for dinner for helping out. I thought that be the last time I'd ever see you and I was sort disappointed because you were really cute. But I was wrong because you and daddy became close friends and I started to see you around the house more often. I was happy that I got see you, but I was dating Jimmy. Jimmy was the guy I was singing about when I first met you. We started dating after my 19th birthday I was excited because I got to date my crush, but I was sad because I also felt that something was missing. That feeling carried on with me until I was 21 which were when Jimmy and I finally broke up. Jimmy wanted more from me but I didn't want to go any further with him. You know what's funny? I was actually relieved when we broke up. I shouldn;t have been since we've been together for so long, but I just didn't feel fully connected with him. Anyways, it was one day you came over and daddy wasn't around. You were about to leave because you expected him to be there, but I convinced you to stay. We talked for hours and It was the first I had a full blown conversation with you. It was getting late and you were about because he still didn't show up yet, I was walking you to the door when I tripped causing me to fall on top of you. It was pretty funny because that was the first thing my dad saw when he walked into the house. Ever since then, we just closer and closer and eventually got married."

That was a long story, but her retelling the story seemed to be something that put a smile on her face. I was grateful for that because I didn't like to see her sad.

"I'm sorry for talking so much," she said while her cheeks turned a vibrant red.

"Not yer fault, it was a long story but a good one. I'm just glad yer father didn't kill me right away."

"Oh, he was going to but I stopped him." We both shared a laugh and in that moment I knew that I may enjoy living in the future.

"C'mon let's go back to our daughter," I said. I get up when Beth pulled me into a tight embrace. Thank you, she whispered in my ear before pulling away. She wiped her eyes before getting up and walking towards the door. I oddly enough enjoyed that hug but didn't ponder it for too long because we had to go back to the hospital and i didn't feel like wasting another minute with her in there.

 **A/N: I hope people are still reading this story. I'm sorry I haven't been writing as much. I had finals and thank god that they're finally over. If I'm doing Daryl's character wrong or just making him too OC please someone tell me. Please review and follow this story if you really like it. Again, thank you to all the people who follow my story whether you review or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beth's POV:**

The ride back to the hospital was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. I finally got the answers to the question that I wanted. Now, all I kept thinking about is how we're going to sort our relationship out for Sophie. I can't just ask Daryl to stay because that's how he ran away from me the first time; I would run away too I woke up next to guy a claiming to be my husband **.** Right now, we have to take baby steps before we can get back to where we used to be.

Ten minutes later we had pulled up in front of the hospital. It took a while before Daryl found a parking spot. Once he did, we got out the car and immediately headed for the room that was holding our daughter. My heart nearly dropped when I saw the last person I expected to see in the waiting room. Jimmy was here. Also, so was Maggie and Shawn, but I'm confused why was Jimmy here. I haven't really spoken to him in years. The only person who still speaks to him is Shawn. His appearance changed a lot; he was now longer the scrawny boy I used to date. Now, he was muscular, had a full grown beard, and had grown two inches taller than when I last saw him.

I didn't have a chance to speak because Maggie had already pulled me into a bear hug. As soon she pulled away, she went straight to Daryl and began to talk to him. I looked at Daryl and could see he was unconformable. I completely forgot Daryl was here because of Jimmy's surprise appearance. I muttered a quick hello to Shawn and Jimmy, before heading into the room my daughter was staying in. When I walked into the room a nurse was attending to her, I didn't know if I should move any closer because I didn't want to disturb what the nurse was doing.

"It's ok, Sweetie. I'm finished," The nurse said noticing my hesitation. I didn't wait any longer; I went to Sophie's side. She was still sleeping but I'm glad she's ok. As I studied her face I noticed she was slowly starting to look more like Daryl. I took a seat in the chair next to her hospital bed. I remembered the day she was born like it was yesterday.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 _Daryl and I were moving into the house my father gave us. I still couldn't believe daddy gave us a house. Daryl didn't like the fact that he gave us a house, but eventually he accepted it because we're going to have a child at any moment. I'm nine months pregnant and I can't wait to deliver this baby soon. I love her but this whole waddling thing had to end soon. I look like penguin each time I walk._

" _I can't wait till she comes out, " I said while holding my stomach. Daryl was currently unpacking one of the boxes._

" _Me neither and so can't your family", He said continuing to remove items from the box._

" _I'm tired of looking and walking like a penguin," I said. Don't get me wrong, I love our baby but it takes too much effort to walk nowadays. I looked up at Daryl who was now looking at me. Did I say something wrong? My worries were quickly reassured when he said,_

" _A sexy penguin," he said with a smirk on his face. I couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous comment. I playfully slapped him on the shoulder, to which in response he began to tickle me. I had to get out of his grasp quickly because I'm extremely ticklish and I didn't want to go into labor because I was laughing. Once I found a way out, I began to run or shall I say waddle quickly. Daryl obviously caught up to me quickly._

" _Gottcha," He said holding me from behind._

" _I'm sorry," I managed to get out between laughs._

" _You're forgiven," He said before walking back to unpack some more stuff. Before he could walk back, I pulled him into a kiss. The kiss turned into a make out session that ended quickly when I felt water run down my legs._

" _Daryl, I think my water broke," I said sort of out of breath. Daryl didn't ask any more questions, he went to get the things that I prepared for my trip to the hospital. I walked slowly to the car. Once I made it to the car, he was already outside putting my stuff in the backseat of the truck before helping me inside the car. Daryl speed through traffic and I was almost certain that we would not only get a ticket but I'd deliver this baby in this car._

 _Once we made it to the hospital, Daryl grabbed my hand and my stuff and we rushed into the hospital. I wasn't really experiencing labor pains until I we arrived in front of the hospital. Daryl found somewhere for me to sit, before rushing towards the receptionist. It was long before nurses came and helped me into a wheel chair. As they rolled me to the maternity ward, the only thing I could think of was how much pain I was in. I didn't know if Daryl was following or not._

 _After a 16 hour labor, I gave birth to a healthy baby girl. I was exhausted but relieved that my baby was ok. I could hear her crying while doctor cut of the umbilical cord. I don't know how many minutes had passed, before the nurse handed me a clean bundled up baby. I could feel tears of joy run down my face. The baby looked like a mix between me and Daryl. There was no way of knowing her eye color because currently they were shut. Daryl came into the room shortly after the nurses handed me the baby. Before I handed off the baby to Daryl, I showed him how to correctly hold her. The sight of Daryl holding our baby was the cutest thing I've ever seen._

" _You're going to be a little Ass kicker, aren't ya?" Daryl said while looking at her. I was about to say something when my parents walked in,_

" _I sure hope she isn't," My father said. I guess he had heard what Daryl said. My father kissed me on the forehead, while my mother gave my hand a quick squeeze before walking towards Daryl. Daryl looked like he didn't want let go of her just yet, but he did anyways._

" _So, what are you going to name?" My mom asked while holding the baby. I don't know what we're going to name her. Daryl and I discussed names, but Daryl didn't really care too much for name as long it wasn't a terrible one._

" _Sophie," I said. That was the first name that popped into my head and somehow that name just fit her. I looked at Daryl, who seemed pleased with the name choice._

" _Sophie Dixon," Daryl said with a smile on his face._

 ***Flashback ended***

* * *

I was woken up by the nurse entering the room; I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep. I checked the time on my phone and saw that it was 7:02 a.m.; Sophie was still sleeping so I decided get a coffee quickly. I wanted to be there when she woke up. As I exited out the room, I saw Shawn and Maggie sleeping in the waiting room chairs. I almost forgot that Shawn, Maggie, and Jimmy came to see me. I'm still confused as to why Jimmy came in the first place. Also, where's Daryl? I hope he didn't run away. I felt bad for leaving him alone, but I didn't really feel like talking to them.

As I was heading towards the cafeteria, I bumped into someone. We both said sorry at the same time. I looked up and saw the last person I wanted to see, Jimmy. I was about to walk away when he grabbed my hand stopping me.

"Beth, wait," He said.

"What do you want?" I said before removing his hand off mine.

"I'm sorry what happened to your daughter, I'm just glad she's alright." He said.

"Well, thanks for coming but seriously why are you here?"

"You know why I'm here, Beth." I seriously didn't know why he was here. Why didn't speak for 6 years now he just shows randomly in my life.

"No, I actually don't. I don't see any purpose of you being here in fact. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get myself something to drink." I probably sound harsh, but there's really no reason for him to be here unless he wants something. I waited for him to say something but he didn't, so I began to walk away.

"Why did you leave me, Beth?" He said causing me to freeze in place.

"I didn't leave you," I said with my back still facing towards him.

"Beth, don't lie to me. I woke up that morning alone and you were nowhere to be seen. I tried going back to your house, but each time I came to your house your father told me you were not home. So, why did you leave me? Weren't you happy?"

I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my chest, if that's even possible. I felt the sudden urge to vomit right now. The memory of me leaving him flashed in my mind quickly.

"Jimmy now isn't the right time to discuss this," I said with my back still facing towards him. I couldn't bear to look at him right now. I was afraid that if I did I might explode.

"When is the right time? In another 6 years? Beth, we were supposed to be married but you left me. I was planning on proposing to you that morning, but you left me. You left me for some old red neck. Did you even love me Beth?" I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I did," I said now facing him. He was trying not to get angry and I was trying my hardest not to cry.

"Then why did you leave me?"

I couldn't really answer that question because if I did it would seem that I never did really love Jimmy at all, which is not true. I did love Jimmy while I was with him, but that love slowly faded away. The only love I have and had for Jimmy was like a brother. I was afraid to tell him that, so that's why I left him.

"I guess not," Jimmy said walking past me. I couldn't let him go like this. I don't really like being in feuds with people. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't say anything. I don't want to wait another 6 years before I finally say something.

"I left you because I didn't love you in that way anymore. I began to see you as my brother, as my best friend, Jimmy. I didn't want to hurt your feelings so I left. I guess I still ended up hurting your feelings in the end anyways. I'm sorry, Jimmy." I could feel the tears rushing down my face. Jimmy didn't say anything at all, he just walked away. I was left alone crying in front of the cafeteria. Who knew the past could hurt so much? But I felt like a weight as been finally lifted off my shoulder.

I no longer wanted any coffee, after that confrontation. I decided to go outside for some fresh air. Once outside, I saw Daryl in the corner smoking a cigarette. I hated the smell of smoke, but I needed someone right now. Once Daryl saw me, he quickly stubbed out the cigarette. The smell of smoke still lingered in the air.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"A confrontation that has been on hold for years finally happened," I said. I expected us to stand in silent for a while, so you can imagine how shocked I was when Daryl hugged me. After the initial shock, I hugged him right back. Even though, he currently smelled like smoke, the hug seemed to wash away all my problems. Which is how, I knew I made the right decision in the end. There was no comparison between Jimmy and Daryl. Jimmy was my first crush, but Daryl was my first love and it feels like I'm falling in love with him all over again.

 **A/N: I had to write to this chapter today because I'll be out of town next week, so enjoy. I think this my first and last time writing in my Beth's point of view. Let me know if you enjoyed it. Also, I don't know anything about birthing no babies lol, so please forgive me if I got anything inaccurate. I asked my mom, did some research, and from what I can remember from TV shows helped me write that scene. I don't know if I did it any justice but I hope it's decent enough. Thank to guest and the loyal readers who continue to follow the story, thanks for showing your support. Make sure to review, I always like to know what others are thinking off my story.**

 **Jojo: Thank you, I always feel like I'm making Daryl OC.**

 **Guest: I'm Glad you love this story.**

 **Tales of Asalea: I did edit the last chapter, you can check it out again if you want. It is kind of hard not having a beta, but I'm doing the best I can.**

 **Str1der2015: Thank you, please continuing reading it. Enjoy your reviews. Thank you so much.**

 **P.s.: Fanfic is having some issues, so i don't know if you'll recieve my updates**

.


	7. Chapter 7

When Beth left the room and went to see Sophie, the questions began to come out. I should've known this would have happen as soon as we stepped out of the elevator and saw them waiting for us. I didn't know who any of these people were, I just figured the one who hugged me and asked me about Beth was her sister and the guy standing next to her was her brother, who I think Beth referred to as Shawn. I didn't know who this other guy was; he was probably a cousin or family friend.

"Daryl, do you know what happened to Sophie? Is she going to be ok?" The woman asked.

"How long is she going to be in here for?" Shawn asked.

"Did she fall or get hurt on something," the other guy asked. This was too much for me, I don't even like hospitals and now it feels like I'm in an interview. I decided to answer the most important question, which was what happened. I explained them what happened leaving out the bits where I ran away which was the cause of it. I didn't want unnecessary drama especially in the waiting room.

The woman who I now know her name to be Maggie took a seat in one of the chairs. Her brother not too long after went to go sit next to her. The guy who her brother called Jimmy said he was going to get some coffee. That name sounded familiar for some reason. It sounded like the name of Beth's ex-boyfriend, but I doubt that's the guy. I decided to take the seat farthest from Maggie and Shawn. I didn't feel like answering any more questions.

I woke up the morning with a sharp pain in my neck; if they're going to make people wait they should make these chairs more comfortable. I looked around the room to both brother and sister sleeping. That Jimmy guy was nowhere to be seen. I got up quietly and did a few stretches before heading down to the cafeteria. There wasn't that many people in cafeteria, since it being 6 a.m. I ordered me a coffee. While I waited for them to make my coffee, I turned around and saw that Jimmy character at one of the tables looking off in a distance. It looks like that guy didn't any sleep. As soon as I but to turn around and get my coffee, we made brief eye contact. _Shit,_ I muttered under my breath. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, especially that guy. I paid for my coffee and headed out the door. I guess it was my lucky day because that guy didn't follow me.

After finishing up my coffee, I decided to head outside for a quick smoke. I know I was supposed to be giving up on this nasty habit, but things were a little too stressful right now. Beth's brother and sister were here and I'm sure they had a few questions not regarding Sophie that I didn't know how to answer, then there's my daughter who is going ask me questions that I might not even be able to answer. I didn't even know I was a father until last week, when I was thrusted into the future for whatever reason. Each thought that came to mind, I took a long drag of the cigarette.

I was glad I found a space outside the hospital to myself because I didn't want to be found and I wasn't in the mood for dirty looks by people passing by. My thoughts were interrupted by the door next me opening. I expected to see one of the nurses or the employees leaving. Instead it was Beth who appeared to be crying. It didn't take her very long to notice me. Her face scrunched up, I could tell she disgusted by the smell of smoke. I threw the cigarette on the ground and crushed it with my feet. The smell of smoke still lingered in the air.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"A confrontation that has been on hold for years finally happened," she said. I could she was hurt by the situation and I didn't want to pry too much. I hugged her hoping that would somehow help her feel better. She was initially shocked by my hug but she hugged me back. As soon as we broke apart, we decided to head back into the hospital. Maggie and Shawn were already up and waiting for us. Maggie was about to say something, but she was interrupted by a nurse coming out of Sophie's room and informing us that she was awake. Beth quickly walked to the room and I followed behind her not wanting to be engaged in another awkward conversation.

Once we were in the room, Beth wasted no time engulfing her in a hug. I could see fresh tears of joy stream down Beth's face. In that moment I felt more like a family friend than a father. I had no memories of her except for the pictures at the house and the one on my phone that I took down. As soon as Beth pulled away, she turned her head from looking at Beth and now was looking straight at me. I felt like I was being investigated for a crime. I really didn't know what to feel in that moment.

"Daddy?" she said. For some reason whatever barrier that was blocking me from moving closer to her was lifted. Even though I had no memory of her at all, she was still my daughter. I walked to side of her bed, where she wrapped her little arms around. I looked up to see Beth smiling at us. After the hug, Beth invited Maggie and Shawn into the room. It wasn't long before we were checking her out of the hospital. We said our goodbyes to Maggie and Shawn, now we were just heading to the car.

"Mommy, I want pancakes." Sophie said. She was currently holding her mother's hand.

"I'll make some once we get home," Beth replied back. _Home._ __I accepted the fact that this was going to be my reality, but somehow it's still moving way too fast for me. How can I adjust back into this life that I know little about? Will I be able to be a good father? I don't even-… My thoughts were interrupted by a warm hand holding mine. I looked and saw Beth smiling at me. The look she seemed to have one her face told me not to worry that everything will work out. For some reason, I felt oddly comforted by that.

 **A/N: This chapter was difficult to write because I've been struggling with writers block. I just hope it came out well. Thank you guys for reading and if you have a question or really enjoyed it just leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks had passed since Sophie was released from the hospital. I thought it would have taken me week to adjust to my new life and new family, but I managed to adjust within five days. The first day back from the hospital could have been a nightmare if Beth hadn't been there.

 _ ***Two weeks prior***_

I was currently sitting down watching TV with Beth and Sophia. It was quiet aside from the times when Sophie would ask a question that absolutely made no sense. After the program we were watching ended, a bunch of questions spewed out the little girl's mouth. I didn't know which to answer or how to answer them.

"Sophie, leave your daddy alone. It's time for you to go to sleep, you have school tomorrow," Beth said.

"But I'm not tired," Sophie said while looking at the ground. Beth not believing her said,

"Sophie, I'm not going argue with you," Sophie stayed rooted at her spot on couch not moving away from.

"You should listen to your mother," I said. The way I said it sounded more like a stranger than the girl's father. Beth gave me an encouraging smile not caring how I said but at least I tried. Annoyed that the girl wasn't moving, Beth picked her up; the girl tried to protest but eventually gave up when she saw her mother wasn't giving up.

"I'm going to put her to bed, I'll be back soon."

"Ok," I said still facing TV. Once I heard Beth heading up stairs, I turned around instantly regretted when I saw the look Sophie was giving me. She appeared be making puppy dog eyes at me. Something inside of me wanted to stop Beth from taking her to bed, but I ignored that feeling. I decided to turn around and continue watching TV until Beth came back.

Beth came back quicker than I expected, I thought to myself as I heard her approaching me. Beth took a seat on the couch besides me.

"Daryl, Sophie refuses to sleep unless you read her a bed time story," She said. I didn't know what to say. I was really anxious and I shouldn't be because this girl was my daughter. If Merle were here right now he'd be laughing at me. It seemed like Beth sense my worry because she put her hand on mine. Her hand on mine seemed to having a calming effect on me.

"I'll do it," I said. The response took her by surprise, but nonetheless she was excited. We both got off the couch at the same time and headed towards Sophie's room. I was about to walk in the room when Beth pulled me aside and told me to wait. I waited for about 30 seconds, when I saw Beth heading toward me with a book in her hand.

"Here," she said handing me a book with the title "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". The illustration on the cover was of a woman and seven short men. This book looked like something you didn't want yer child to be reading, but since Beth picked this out I guess there's nothing wrong with it.

"Thanks," I said before heading into the room.

"Daddy!," Sophie yelled as I entered the room.

"Shhh, it's time for ya to go to sleep, I said." I was currently now sitting on the bed, but I sat at the end of the bed.

"I don't really have to sleep, you could just tell mom that I am and you could come back here later," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I'm not lying to yer mom and you shouldn't be either. Lying is not good. No one likes a liar." After I said that I instantly thought of Merle and how many times he lied to me. I quickly shook that thought away.

"Ok, Daddy," she said now currently pouting,

"Anyways, I'm going to read for you Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." After I said that, she was no longer pouting but now she was smiling ear to ear.

I was about five pages into the story before I realized that she had fallen asleep. I would have stopped reading but I wanted to see how the story ended.

"It's a nice story, isn't it?" I didn't even notice that Beth had entered the room. I felt embarrassed that she caught me reading this book. It was good story but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Yeah... I'm going to sleep," I said.

"Oh,Ok. Good night," she said. I could tell she wanted to talk to me more but I really don't feel comfortable discussing things like that, at least not yet.

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

* * *

Beth told me today was movie night and that we currently had it every once in a while. My relationship with Beth was slowly increasing. I no longer felt weird around her and I currently was starting to feel like I didn't have to sleep on the couch anymore. Right now, I was sitting on the couch watching Sophie look for a movie. Beth was in the kitchen making popcorn. As soon as the Microwave beeped, Sophie found a movie. She showed the movie so quick that I barely got a chance to read the title. She quickly put the dvd into the dvd player and took a seat on the floor.

Beth came into the room with a bowl of popcorn in her hand. She put the popcorn on the table before sitting next to me.

"So, what movie are we watching?" she asked while looking at me. I shrugged.

"Sophie, what movie are we watching?" Sophia mumbled something under her breath that Beth couldn't hear and I could hardly make out what she was saying.

"Sophie," Beth said in a stern tone.

"Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs…," Sophie said while slowly turning around. I heard Beth sigh and mumbled something under her breath. The screen appeared for us to press play and Sophie quickly pressed the button. I couldn't focus on the movie because I felt like I stepped on an alternate planet and this wasn't really me right now. How did I get so lucky? I thought I wouldn't live to see the future. I thought I'd probably be in jail with Merle or drink myself to death. But no, here I was with a wife and kid.

I looked at the woman who is my wife and she was currently watching the film, which I should be doing too. My daughter currently had the bowl of popcorn which was nearly empty in front of her; she put her hand in the bowl for more, and showed the popcorn into her mouth not removing her eyes from the screen. I looked towards the screen to see an old lady handing the woman called Snow White an apple. Why was she taking an apple? What was going o-. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I whispered to Beth who was also into the movie. I was afraid she didn't hear me, but her nod was a confirmation that she did. I was surprised when I saw who was on my doorstep, It was Merle. I hadn't spoken him since he asked me to help me with a run. What the hell was he doing here?

"I hope I didn't come at a bad time," He said with a smile on his face.

"What do you want Merle?" I asked now stepping outside shutting the door behind me.

" Is this how ya treat yer brother?" He said acting as if he was offended.

"Cut the bullshit merle and tell me exactly what you're here for?" Knowing Merle I know he didn't come to join movie night, he was here for something. Merle was about to say something but was interrupted when the door opened.

"Daryl, is everything ok?" Beth said not even noticing Merle.

"What? No Hi to ol' Merle here. Daryl you gotta get yer woman checked or else someone might do it for ya," he said. The look on Beth's face went from shocked to serious.

"Hi Merle," Beth said.

"Everything is fine. I'll come back inside in about five minutes," I said. Whatever he had to say I didn't want her to hear it. I expected to say something else but she just went back inside. As soon as the door closed, Merle spoke.

"Remember that favor I asked you to help me with a while ago?" I nodded.

"Well, I need your help again."

"Merle, I told you I was done with this crap." I didn't want to be caught in whatever mess he was in.

"Darylina, don't get yer panties in a bunch. It's nothing illegal, all you got to do is come with me."

Nothing Illegal my ass, I wasn't going to go with him this time. Merle was surrounded by illegal shit and now he wanted me to believe that he wasn't.

"No," I said. The grin he was currently sporting went away after I said that. There was something inside of me wanting to help him, but every time I helped him I ended up in trouble. If I was supposed to live this new life, then I didn't want to screw it up by going to jail a few weeks later. I didn't want to hurt Beth or Sophie anymore. I was about to head back inside, when Merle said,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, baby brother. I mentioned yer name when they started to threaten me. Remember us Dixons have to stick together."

That fucker, I felt like banging my fist against the door.

"Fine," I said still not looking at him. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I didn't realize I shut it a little too hard because Beth was currently looking at me. Sophie was currently sleeping on the floor as the credits to the film rolled on the screen.

"What's going on?," Beth asked.

"Nothing," I said before grabbing my keys off the counter in the kitchen. I don't see Beth get off the couch but she was currently standing in front of me right now.

"You don't get to do this again. You can't keep shutting me out, Daryl. Please just tell me," she said while holding back the tears in her eyes. These words were the same one she said to me when I came into the future and was avoiding her like crazy. I promised myself that I didn't want to hurt her anymore.

"I'm going out with Merle, I'll be back later," I said. As I started to walk away, she reached out and held my arm, which prevent me to move any further. We both looked at each other for a brief moment, before my mouth made contact with hers. I honestly took myself by surprise there, but I wanted her to know that I'd be ok. I could tell she was initially shocked at first, but she started kissing me back. As soon as we pulled apart, I walked away not wanting to delay what Merle had in plan any longer.

* * *

I was followed Merle to what appeared to be an abandoned Warehouse. Merle found a spot and parked his bike. I parked right next to his bike. As soon as I got off my bike, I heard the sound of vehicles approaching. They weren't too far from here.

"Ok, let me do the talking and if things go south, I want you to take this." Merle said while handing me a pistol. What the fuck? I hoped things didn't actually go south. On the inside I was slowly regretting my decision, but on the outside I was calm and collected. I just nodded. Merle and I stopped in front of our bikes as we watched three white trucks pull into the parking lot. These trucks parked near Merle's Bike. I waited for whoever was in that car to get out, so we can get this over with.

I didn't take long before a man who was walking in ahead 6 guys carrying started walking towards us. It wasn't hard to tell who the leader was because he was clearly walking in the front and he had an eye patch. The others stopped walking an appropriate distance away but not too close, but this guy continued to walk until he was standing in front of me and Merle.

"I can see you brought a guest, but that won't be needed. All I want is the money and I'll be on way."

That won't be needed? Then why did this guy need 6 guys with him? I looked at Merle and I could tell he wasn't falling for his bullshit.

"Here ya go," Merle said while pulling out a wad of cash from his back pocket. The eagerly snatched the money and began to walk away. I thought this was the end of it , but I soon realized I was wrong because gun shots broke out. I noticed the guy's men were shooting at us. I didn't have time to think because one of the bullets almost struck Merle in the head. I saved him by tackling him to the ground. I didn't have time think, I just pulled out the pistol from my back pocket and began shooting at the men. Merle was shooting at them as well. I needed cover and quick.

I crawled to one of the trucks, avoiding bullets that were aimed my way. I signaled Merle to follow me, but he was currently to focused on shooting at that men to notice to me. I shoot two bullets, which I managed to hit my target successfully. I quickly crawled to the car. I was currently at the front of the car using it as cover. I was reloading when I heard a bunch of bullets hitting the car. I looked up and saw Merle crouching beside me.

"We're out number, but it's nothing we can't handle," Merle said before going out in the open. After I finished reloading, I went out in the open to and began shooting at the men who was trying to kill us. During all of this, the guy with the eye patch just watched.

Soon enough me and Merle were out of bullets and the guy seemed to notice that because he yelled at his men to stop firing and they did.

The man and one of the guys who was shooting at us, walked up to Merle and I. The man wasted no time knocking Merle to ground. The other guy with him, hit me really hard with his rifle causing me to fall to my knees.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go. You owe me 6,000 dollars, but instead of giving me that you try to cheat me by giving me 4,000. So, for that you have to die." The guy pulled out a pistol and was aiming it for Merle's head.

"You ain't going to shoot me, you need me," Merle said.

"I don't need you and I actually am going to kill you." After he said that, he pulled the trigger, I wasted no time. I jumped in front of the bullet; I felt the bullet pierce through my chest before exiting out. The man was going to fire another round before; he heard the sound of police sirens in the distance. He and his men wasted no time leaving the scene. Merle tried to pick me quickly before the police arrived but it was too late. I don't remember much after that because I blacked out.

I woke up but I wasn't fully conscious of where I was all I saw was Beth crying next to me. I tried telling her not to worry but I blacked out again.

* * *

I awoke the next day expecting to feel pain in my chest, but I didn't feel anything. I looked at my surroundings and realized I was back at the trailer. What the hell is going on? I ran to the bathroom. I took of my shirt quickly and looked into the mirror; I was surprised to see there was no wound at all. I looked at my reflection and noticed I was visibly younger, which means I'm back in my current time.

Was the whole point of me going to the future was to save Merle? I didn't have a chance to ponder that question in my head any longer because my phone was ringing. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket; I answered it quickly not bothering to read the caller I.D.

"Daryl, are you sick?" Dale said. Dale. Daryl remembered how he broke down in front of Dale's house. It was good thing he was in the past and his buddy was still alive.

"No, must of over slept," I responded.

"Well, Hershel Greene is waiting for you. Be there in 20 minutes or else you're fired," He said before hanging up. It felt so weird to be back in present time, he expected at any moment he'd wake up and be back in the future. Daryl wasted no more time, he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. He made sure to stop at the shop to get some things to finish the car before heading out.

Once he arrived at the destination, he saw the old man named Hershel sitting on the porch. As pulled up the driveway, Hershel approached him with the help of his wife. As soon as he got off his bike, Hershel and his wife greeted him.

"It looks like you're going to be finish with that truck any day now."

"Actually, I'm almost done with it. All it needs is new tires and a paint job, but I'm going to leave the painting to ya."

"Ok, I'll leave you to finish your work," He said. I watched as his wife helped him up the steps and into the house. I was about to head in the garage and continue working on the car, when she stepped out. The memory of me and her kissing flashed in my mind. I quickly headed to work before she noticed me staring.

I was finally finished with car and it was only 5:00 p.m. The replacing the tires took longer than I expected. It had a new engine, new tires, and everything it needed expect for a paint job. I didn't want to paint it and for her not to like the gift. Even though, I know what color the car is in the future I still didn't want to paint it. Hershel came just in time to see the finished product.

"Thanks for your help, Daryl. She's going to love after I finish painting it."

"Painting? You won't be painting anything. Shawn should be back before her birthday and he'll paint it," Anette said. Hershel just smiled at his wife before handing me my money. I was about to leave, but something was just telling me to turn around. As soon I turned around I made eye contact with Beth. She quickly looked away. I was about to leave when Anette called out to me,

"Do you want to stay for Dinner?" she asked. Normally I rejected such an offer, but knowing what this lead to I'd accept it every time.

"Sure," I said.

 **A/N: That's the end of the fanfic. I want to thank you guys so much for reading, following, and reviewing my story. I really appreciate it. It took me at least two hours to complete this chapter and this by far is the longest one I wrote lol. I have another Bethyl fanfic planned but I won't start posting it until October. Thank again, see you in October.**


End file.
